1. Industrial Useful Field
The present invention relates to a cooling device for clutch means such as a single-plate clutch or multi-plate clutch means having a pressure plate and facing for a clutch disk.
2. Prior Art
A conventional clutch means is not provided with a cooling device for forcibly cooling a pressure plate or the like. When such conventional clutch means is engaged, friction heat is produced between the pressure plate and the facing. Such friction heat causes torque transmission to be unstable and disadvantageously deteriorates the hardwearing properties and durability of the facing.